


And I know...

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Making Out, Thunder and Lightning, scared Taka
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?“, flüsterte der Größere vorsichtig und begab sich vor dem Sitzmöbel in die Hocke, um vielleicht doch einen Blick auf die Gesichtszüge des Anderen erhaschen zu können, aber dafür war es einfach zu dunkel.<br/>Zaghaft hob er eine Hand, um sie langsam auf die weichen Haare des Sängers sinken zu lassen und die Finger durch ein paar samtene Haarsträhnen gleiten zu lassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I know...

Ein verregneter Spätnachmittag an einem probenfreien Tag erschien Toru als ziemlich geeignete Gelegenheit, um in das nahegelegene Einkaufszentrum zu gehen und einen kleinen Einkaufsbummel zu machen. Die vielen kleinen und großen Läden befanden sich alle in einem riesigen Gebäude und somit war das Wetter draußen reichlich uninteressant, hatte keinen Störfaktor beim Einkaufen.

In erster Linie war er aber losgezogen, um den Kühlschrank wieder ein bisschen zu füllen, da er seit kurzem mit dem Sänger seiner Band in einer Wohnung lebte und der Kleinere manchmal doch etwas mehr futterte als man ihm vielleicht ansah.  
 

Der Gedanke an die Aktion vor zwei Tagen brachte seine Mundwinkel dazu, sich unweigerlich zu einem belustigten Grinsen zu verziehen: Toru war aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen mitten in der Nacht wach geworden und wollte gerade wieder weiterschlafen, als ein leises Geräusch aus der Küche ertönte. Natürlich hatte er sofort nachgesehen, was dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte und es war niemand anderes als der Sänger gewesen, der wohl ebenfalls aufgewacht war und sich über einen Schokoladenpudding hergemacht hatte.

Der erschrocken-unschuldige Gesichtsausdruck, als der Gitarrist das Licht eingeschaltet hatte, war wirklich Gold wert gewesen und auch wenn das der letzte von seinen Lieblingspuddings gewesen war, mehr als scherzhaft darüber schimpfen und innerlich vor sich hin schmunzeln hatte er dann doch nicht tun können.  
 

Sich wieder auf sein eigentliches Vorhaben konzentrierend betrat Toru den nächsten Laden und registrierte nur am Rande das leise Donnergrollen von draußen, schenkte diesem aber keine weitere Beachtung und kümmerte sich lieber darum, wieder etwas zu essen für sich und seinen besten Freund zu organisieren…  
 

~  
 

Es vergingen noch etwa zwanzig Minuten, bis Toru das Einkaufszentrum wieder verließ und vor der gläsernen Ausgangstür erst mal einen Moment verharrte, während sein Blick nach draußen gerichtet war.

Nicht nur, dass es inzwischen doch ziemlich heftig am Regnen war, es zuckten auch vereinzelte Blitze über den dunkelgrauen Himmel und im nächsten Augenblick ertönte ein tiefes Donnergrollen über der Stadt, dass ihn durch seine Lautstärke unweigerlich zusammenfahren ließ. Er hatte schon lange kein so heftiges Gewitter mehr miterlebt und so wirklich angenehm fand er den Gedanken da nun durch zu müssen auch nicht, aber aus einem ihm nicht zu definierenden Gefühl heraus wollte er nicht abwarten, bis sich das Wetter ein bisschen beruhigt hatte und _jetzt_ nach Hause.  
 

Scheinbar hatte da oben irgendwer ein bisschen Mitleid mit ihm, sodass der Regen auf einmal nachließ und ihm somit die Gelegenheit geboten wurde im Laufschritt nach Hause zu eilen, ohne dabei völlig durchnässt zu werden.

Zwar perlten ein paar glitzernde Wassertropfen von seinen Haaren, als er einige Minuten später die paar Stufen in den ersten Stock hinter sich brachte und nebenbei den Wohnungsschlüssel aus der Hosentasche fingerte, aber seine Jacke hatte dem bisschen Regen stand gehalten.  
 

Es war zwar kein sonderlich einfaches Unterfangen im düsteren Treppenhaus auf Anhieb das Schlüsselloch zu treffen, aber gleich darauf öffnete sich die Wohnungstür fast zeitgleich mit dem nächsten Donnerschlag, bei dem der Gitarrist schon fast dachte sich einzubilden, dass das Gebäude darunter kaum merklich gezittert hatte.

Über diesen absurden Gedanken schmunzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und trat in die –zu seiner Überraschung dunkle- Wohnung, streifte sich zuerst mal die Straßenschuhe von den Füßen und hängte seine Jacke auf. Der reflexartige Griff zum Lichtschalter zeigte ihm dann auch, weswegen es in der Wohnung so düster war: das Gewitter musste einen Stromausfall verursacht haben.  
 

Ein leises Seufzen schlich sich über seine halb geöffneten Lippen, während er die Einkäufe dann halt im Dunkeln in die Küche verfrachtete und sich dann erst mal vergewissern wollte, wo sein Mitbewohner sich hin verkrümelt hatte, da es für seinen Geschmack doch etwas zu ruhig in der Wohnung war.  
 

„Taka? Wo steckst du??“, fragte er einfach mal laut in die dämmrige Wohnung hinein, während er wieder einen Fuß auf den Flur setzte und dann einen Moment abwartend lauschte. Wenige Sekunden später donnerte es von neuem und entweder hatte er sich das leise Wimmern gerade nur eingebildet oder sein mulmiges Gefühl als er das Einkaufszentrum verlassen hatte bestätigte sich gerade.

Dem vermuteten Ursprung des Geräusches folgend betrat er nun das nur schwach erhellte Wohnzimmer, wo er aber sofort die auf der Couch zusammengerollte Person bemerkte und mit wenigen großen Schritten vor dieser zum Stehen kam.  
 

„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?“, flüsterte der Größere vorsichtig und begab sich vor dem Sitzmöbel in die Hocke, um vielleicht doch einen Blick auf die Gesichtszüge des Anderen erhaschen zu können, aber dafür war es einfach zu dunkel.

Zaghaft hob er eine Hand, um sie langsam auf die weichen Haare des Sängers sinken zu lassen und die Finger durch ein paar samtene Haarsträhnen gleiten zu lassen.  
 

„Nein…ich hasse Gewitter…“, ertönte nach ein paar Sekunden die zittrig gemurmelte Antwort und Toru war in diesem Moment dann doch froh, dass es so finster im Zimmer war, da der ein paar Monate Ältere das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sicherlich nur missverstanden hätte.

Er würde sich niemals über den Kleineren lustig machen, so ein Mensch war er wirklich nicht, aber irgendwie konnte er gerade nicht anders als darüber lächeln, dass ausgerechnet dieser aufgedrehte Kerl sich von einem Gewitter so einschüchtern ließ.  
 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, das Haus hat einen Blitzableiter – es kann also gar nichts passieren.“, versuchte der Leader seinen Freund und Kollegen mit sanfter Stimme zu beruhigen, während er weiterhin leicht durch dessen ein wenig chaotische Haare streichelte und nur beim Erhellen des Raumes durch einen Blitz kurz einen Blick auf die angespannten Gesichtszüge des Sängers erhaschen konnte.

Toru zuckte dann allerdings etwas überrascht zurück, als der Kleinere sich beim nächsten Donnern plötzlich ruckartig aufsetzte und gleichzeitig aber nach der Hand des Jüngeren griff, an der er sich fast schon festkrallte.  
 

„Kann das nicht einfach aufhören??!“, wimmerte Taka kaum hörbar, während ein Zittern durch seinen Körper ging und sein deutlich hörbar beschleunigter Atem die nun eingetretene Stille durchbrach.  
 

„Schscht…bleib ruhig. Das ist bestimmt bald vorbei.“, wisperte Toru beruhigend, während er sich nun neben den Anderen auf die Couch setzte und seine Hand aufmunternd drückte. Er hätte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Ältere so ängstlich bei Gewittern war und auch wenn es irgendwie komischerweise etwas Niedliches an sich hatte, so war es gleichzeitig auch besorgniserregend – immerhin schien er wirklich riesige Angst zu haben.  
 

„Ruhig bleiben?! Du bist lustig! Wenn das mal so einfach wäre…“, gab Taka leicht giftig zurück, während er die Hand des Gitarristen nun wieder aus seinem Klammergriff entließ und sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Seine Stimme zitterte inzwischen noch mehr und überschlug sich bei diesen Worten fast, während ein weiterer Blitz eine feine Tränenspur auf seinen Wangen zum glänzen brachte.  
 

„Taka…hey…Komm mal her…“

Ohne dem Sänger eine Gelegenheit zum Antworten zu bieten, legte Toru nun einfach die Arme um den Älteren und zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt zwischen seine Beine, nachdem er sich seitlich hingesetzt hatte.

Wenn ihm jetzt nicht rasch etwas einfiel, wie er den Anderen erfolgreich beruhigen konnte, dann würde sich dessen Angst wahrscheinlich noch zu einer ausgewachsenen Panik entwickeln und das galt es nun wirklich zu verhindern.  
 

„Lass mich!“, knurrte der Sänger leise, aber noch immer mit zittriger Stimme und dadurch nicht wirklich sehr nachdrücklich. Toru ging auch gar nicht erst auf diese Aufforderung ein, sondern zog ihn stattdessen sogar noch ein Stücknäher an sich und streichelte federleicht über die schmale Seite des Älteren.

Wenn Takas Wangen nicht schon durch diese enge Umarmung signalrot glühten, dann taten sie es spätestens jetzt, als die weichen Lippen des Gitarristen sich liebkostend den Weg über sein Gesicht suchten, um die salzige Nässe von der warmen Haut zu entfernen.  
 

„Sei doch nicht immer so bockig. Immerhin will ich dir nur helfen.“, flüsterte der Jüngere gespielt tadelnd und hauchte noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Schläfe des Anderen, kraulte nebenbei zuvorkommend über dessen Seite.

Ein heller Blitz erleuchtete nun das Zimmer für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und tauchte es in ein unangenehm kühles Licht, bevor wenige Momente später wieder ein lautes Donnern über sie hinweg rollte und Taka heftig zusammenfahren ließ.  
 

„Dann…lenk mich irgendwie ab…oder mach, dass das Gewitter aufhört…“, jammerte der Kleinere beinahe weinerlich und drückte sich inzwischen schon von selbst an den Gitarristen, krallte die Finger haltsuchend in dessen Shirt. Seine Wangen fühlten sich zwar gerade an, als würden sie versuchen zu verglühen, aber das konnte Toru ja zum Glück nicht sehen. Er selbst konnte den Anderen bzw. dessen amüsiertes Grinsen ja ebenfalls nicht sehen – was wahrscheinlich auch besser so war.  
 

„Hmm…ich soll dich ablenken?“, fragte der Jüngere noch mal nach und spürte ein zaghaftes Nicken von Taka, der den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt hatte.

Blitz, Donner und ein weiteres starkes Zusammenzucken, begleitet von einem hilflosen Wimmern war dann der ausschlaggebende Grund vollkommen spontan der Bitte des Sängers nachzukommen.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken legte er zwei Finger an das Kinn des Älteren und hob sanft seinen Kopf an, um erst zart mit dem Daumen über die fein geschwungenen Lippen zu streichen und sie dann mit den eigenen zu verschließen.  
 

Takas Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und auch etwas erschrocken, als er den leichten Druck des anderen Lippenpaares auf den eigenen spürte, während sein Gesicht anfing noch mehr zu glühen und sein Herz ein paar Takte schneller gegen seine Rippen zu pochen begann. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden diese Verbindung zu lösen und nachdem er die Situation langsam realisiert hatte, fing er sogar zaghaft an diesen vorsichtigen Kuss zu erwidern.

Auf einer Seite war es zwar merkwürdig seinem besten Freund auf diese Art nahe zu sein, aber dennoch löste es ein warmes Kribbeln in dem jungen Sänger aus und es fühlte sich wirklich alles andere als unangenehm an – ganz im Gegenteil.  
 

Das nächste Donnergrollen ließ den Kleineren nicht mehr ganz so stark zusammenzucken und er schlang nun aus einem inneren Impuls heraus seine Arme um den Nacken des Anderen, lehnte sich dadurch noch ein wenig mehr in den Kuss. Toru konnte nicht anders als gegen die weichen Lippen des Älteren zu lächeln, als dieser sich langsam merklich entspannte und sogar ein leises zufriedenes Seufzen verlauten ließ.

Fast vorsichtig ließ der Gitarrist seine Zungenspitze über Takas volle Lippen streichen und stupste diese anschließend sanft an, bat somit stumm um Einlass, der ihm nach kurzem Zögern auch langsam gewährt wurde.  
 

Als ihre Zungenspitzen sich dann das erste Mal zaghaft und noch etwas unsicher berührten, lief ihnen beiden ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken und verursachte eine feine Gänsehaut.

Kurz erkundete der Jüngere die fremde Mundhöhle, bevor er die andere Zunge an stupste und sie zärtlich umspielte, sie ein wenig animierte aktiver auf die Berührungen einzugehen.  
 

„Toru…“, wisperte der Sänger ein bisschen atemlos, als sie sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder ein Stückchen voneinander lösten, aber gerade nur so viel, dass ihre Lippen nur wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren und beide die Präsens des jeweils Anderen noch deutlich spüren konnten.

Der Jüngere schüttelte nun lediglich sachte den Kopf und legte zusätzlich seinen Zeigefinger in federleichtem Kontakt auf die fein geschwungenen Lippen des Kleineren, um diesen am weitersprechen zu hindern. Worte waren seiner Meinung nach jetzt unangebracht und er senkte seine Lippen lieber auf Takas warmen Hals, um diesen mit sanften Küssen zu bedenken und dessen noch immer spürbare Unruhe hoffentlich gänzlich zu vertreiben.  
 

Der Ältere tat worum er durch die stumme Geste gebeten worden war und schwieg nun einfach, ließ den Anderen aber gewähren und neigte den Kopf ein bisschen zur Seite, um dem Gitarristen mehr Spielraum zu bieten. Es löste ein prickelndes Gefühl auf der dünnen Haut an seinem Hals aus, wenn die samtenen Lippen diese streiften und selbst das kurze zarte Zubeißen war vielmehr angenehm als schmerzhaft.

Irgendwie verschwendete der Sänger gar keinen Gedanken daran, was das hier alles wohl zu bedeuten hatte, auch wenn ihm das später sicherlich noch zusetzen würde – jetzt gerade war er einfach nur froh darüber, dass das Gewitter langsam aber sicher aus seinem Bewusstsein verdrängt wurde.  
 

Wie von selbst hatten die schlanken Finger des Jüngeren sich unter Takas Shirt geschlichen, schoben sich langsam über die schmalen Seiten nach oben, bis sie etwa bei der Mitte des Brustkorbes für einen Moment inne hielten und langsam weiter nach vorne wanderten. Beinahe vorsichtig streiften die rauen Fingerkuppen über die Brustwarzen des anderen Körpers und mit einem angedeuteten Grinsen registrierte Toru das leichte Erzittern des Sängers unter dieser Berührung, ebenso wie das fast gänzlich unterdrückte Keuchen.

Erneut ließ er die Fingerspitzen über die kleinen Erhebungen wandern, diesmal allerdings mit etwas mehr Nachdruck und die erwünschte Reaktion trat auch sofort ein, da ein weiteres Keuchen die vollen Lippen des Kleineren verließ und diesmal war dessen Versuch es zu unterbinden erfolglos geblieben.  
 

Als der Gitarrist dem kleineren dann aber das Shirt über den Kopf zog und dazu ansetzte seine Lippen auf dessen Brustkorb zu senken, legten sich die Hände des anderen an seine Schultern und hielten ihn sanft aber bestimmt davon ab.

Irritiert den Blick hebend sah Toru direkt in die Augen seines Freundes, der ihn verlegen und unsicher anblinzelte, während er innerlich scheinbar noch nach den richtigen Worten suchte, da er nicht sofort anfing zu sprechen. Der jüngere nutzte den Moment der Stille einfach nur dazu seinen gegenüber schmunzelnd zu mustern. Die vollen, leicht geöffneten Lippen, der zarte Rot-Ton der die Wangen überzog und das schüchterne glitzern in den tiefbraunen Augen – am liebsten würde er diesen Anblick jetzt irgendwie festhalten, um ihn sich immer wieder anschauen zu können.  
 

„Toru…w-was…wieso…??“, stammelte der Sänger leise und mit nun wirklich hochrotem Gesicht, während seine Finger sich unbeabsichtigt etwas in den Hemdstoff des anderen vergruben. Es war nicht so, dass ihn die ganze Situation gerade störte oder dass er wirklich etwas dagegen hatte, aber er musste jetzt einfach wissen wieso der größere sich so verhielt wie er es gerade tat. Für ein >einfach nur so< war der ältere nämlich definitiv nicht zu haben, auch wenn er es bisher wirklich genossen hatte und insgeheim nicht unbedingt aufhören wollte, aber er würde es ohnehin nie wagen das laut auszusprechen…  
 

„Du hast doch gesagt ich soll dich ablenken.“

Das war nun alles andere als die erhoffte Antwort auf seine Frage und unweigerlich bildete sich ein unangenehmer Kloß in Takas Hals, während er sich auf die Unterlippe biss und den Blick zur Seite abwandte. Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht nachfragen sollen, aber dann wäre es im Nachhinein sicherlich noch um einiges schlimmer geworden.  
 

„Nur deswegen?“, nuschelte der Sänger nach einer Weile des Schweigens etwas hilflos und unterdrückte krampfhaft die Tränen, die sich langsam aber sicher ihren Weg in die Freiheit erkämpfen wollten. Manchmal war er wohl einfach viel zu naiv für diese Welt, aber wie konnte er auch nur so blauäugig sein und ernsthaft denken, dass doch ein wenig mehr hinter alldem stecken könnte? Als wenn jemand – und dann auch noch ihr Leader – wirklich Interesse an ihm haben könnte. Sie waren beste Freunde, leider nicht mehr und zum Glück aber auch nicht weniger.  
 

„Eigentlich schon, aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich egoistischer weise die Ablenkungsmethode vorgezogen habe, die mir selbst am meisten zusagt. Die Gelegenheit war einfach zu verlockend, aber mit scheint, dass du dich nicht daran gestört hast, oder?“, wollte der Gitarrist nun ehrlich etwas besorgt wissen und machte sich dennoch innerlich darauf gefasst nun eine Abfuhr zu erhalten. Eigentlich hatte er sich schon gedacht, dass er viel zu offensiv für den Anfang gewesen war und dass der kleinere bisher nichts dagegen gesagt hatte, war ihm bereits etwas komisch erschienen, aber nun würde er wohl in die Schranken gewiesen werden.

Takas Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen hatte er diese Aussage nicht so wirklich verstanden und die imaginären Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer. Was genau wollte der jüngere ihm damit nun gesagt haben??  
 

„Eigentlich habe ich ja kein Interesse an Männern, aber mittlerweile bildest du da als einziger eine Ausnahme. Ganz ehrlich, ich wäre gerne mehr als einfach nur ein Kumpel von dir – verstehst du?“, versuchte Toru nun irgendwie zu erklären, aber möglichst ohne auf den Punkt zu kommen. Normalerweise war er ja nicht schüchtern oder dergleichen, aber irgendwie kam er sich gerade echt komisch vor, einem anderen Kerl sowas wie ein Liebesgeständnis zu machen.

Der Sänger blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann weiteten sich seine Augen in stummer Erkenntnis und ihm klappte unweigerlich der Mund ein Stückchen auf, ein Wort brachte er im ersten Moment allerdings nicht heraus. Erst nach ein paar Minuten schien er sich langsam wieder zu fassen.  
 

„Du meinst…du willst…?“

Purer Unglaube und auch unüberhörbare Hoffnung ließ sich aus der leisen Stimme des kleineren heraushören, was Toru beinahe ein Auflachen entlockt hätte, aber das würde sicherlich den falschen Eindruck erwecken und deswegen schluckte er dieses doch lieber herunter.

Stattdessen lehnte er sich etwas zu Taka, sodass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren und blickte tief in diese wunderschönen braunen Augen.  
 

„Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, ja, weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe.“, wisperte der Leader ihrer Band mit einem Schmunzeln und statt auf eine Antwort zu warten verschloss er diese verführerischen Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss, der nach dem ersten Überraschungsmoment auch vorsichtig erwidert wurde.

Toru brauchte gar keine Erwiderung auf seine Worte, denn er wusste bereits wie diese lauten würde. Manchmal konnte er in seinem besten Freund lesen wie in einem Buch und er wusste zweifelsfrei, dass diese niemanden auf so eine Art an sich ranlassen würde, wenn er kein Interesse an jemandem hatte. Also konnte er sich auch so gewiss sein, dass er mit seinen Gefühlen nicht alleine war.  
 

Zwar ertönte im Hintergrund ab und zu noch ein Donnergrollen in der Ferne, aber dem wurde inzwischen keinerlei Beachtung mehr geschenkt. Die Ablenkung war also mehr als nur ein voller Erfolg geworden…  
  



End file.
